


Beginning

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: "Fortune", F/M, Missing Scene, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Missing scene set post-"Fortune."
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 6





	Beginning

"Let's get out of here," he said quietly, a soft smile on his face.

Chloe smiled up at him and kept her arms wrapped tightly around him even as they started to walk away, her eyes still teary, but she suddenly didn't feel nearly as heavy as she had a few minutes ago.

He kissed her temple as they walked back toward the clock tower. "So you missed the part where Emil and Tess got hot and heavy on camera." He grinned, amused.

She took a deep breath, both parts of the paper still clutched firmly in her hand, she hadn't quite processed that part yet, hence the silence, "oh... I'm glad I missed that," she whispered, making a face.

He looked down at her, falling silent for a moment. "I wasn't sure how you'd take the news," he admitted.

"You knew all along?" She asked quietly, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him, her cheek resting against his shoulder as she looked up at him.

"Well, not _all_ along," he told her, glancing down at her, his arm tightening around her just a little. "But my PR people called me because they weren't sure what to do with the news that I'd gotten married at the Chapel of Love and that my new bride had taken a job at the Star City Register." He smiled.

"I was wondering how you heard about _that_ ," she said, wincing but still smiling up at him, "I was so sure I had accidently married Clark, I didn't think this was even a possibility."

Oliver considered her words for a moment, pausing in his tracks and moving to face her. "I know it's not something we really ever talked about," he said quietly, searching her eyes.

Chloe took a deep breath and shook her head a little, "it's not," they had just made their girlfriend/boyfriend status official a week ago after all and although they had been technically together for a year, they had spent months apart.

"Is it something you want?" he whispered, swallowing hard, his chest tightening. Because as much as he _did_ want it, he knew he couldn't and wouldn't attempt to hold her to a legal contract that she didn't want to be a part of. He wouldn't _force_ her to be his wife. 

She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. Reluctantly, she pulled back, folded the papers and placed both halves securely in her pocket before turning to look at him again, "it's more than a little late for us to have this conversation, don't you think? About... twenty-four hours too late?"

A faint smile touched his mouth. "Not if it's something you really don't want, Chloe," he said softly, lifting a hand to her cheek and tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I didn't know I wanted it," she whispered, taking a deep breath and smiling softly at it, "but when you handed me that paper.... things just kind of clicked."

Relief washed over him and he let out a breath. "Oh, thank God." He wrapped his arms around her.

Chloe smiled more, her eyes tearing up as she wrapped her arms around him and lifted her head, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Seeing that hopeful look on your face did help a lot," she whispered.

His arms tightened around her just a little and he kissed her cheek, as well. "I told you awhile ago that I'd be dumb to let you go. Even in a magical drunken stupor I knew it was true," he whispered back, smiling softly.

Her vision got blurry as even more tears accumulated in her eyes and she nodded a little, "I know," she whispered, "and I wasn't going to just take off on you, I was planning on talking to you tonight when we were alone." She promised him quietly, "I couldn't do that to you again."

He kissed the top of her head. "As long as you weren't planning on getting rid of me," he joked lightly.

Her chest tightened at that and she closed her eyes for a moment, "I didn't want to hold you back," she admitted, looking up at him once more, "but I didn't want to lose you either."

His expression softened and he slowly pulled away to look at her. "The last thing _you've_ ever done is hold me back, Chloe. The mistakes I've made...they were mine. And..." He shook his head a little. "You've always been the one who makes me want to keep doing what I'm doing. You push me forward, and you keep me grounded. I just hope that I can do the same for you."

With a deep breath, she looked back at him, her chest tight but her expression soft as she smiled slightly and nodded, "you do, you always have, you always helped me believe in myself and you have always helped me push myself forward," she whispered, watching him closely, "but are _you_ sure about this? Marriage and moving to Star City..."

Oliver dipped his head and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I can't think of anything else I'd ever want more than to spend my life with you," he whispered.

It was her turn to relax once more and she smiled brightly, this time, cupping his cheek in her hand and kissing him firmly as she kept her arm wrapped tightly around him, with no intentions of letting go.

He grinned at her response, cupping the back of her neck as they kissed. "God, I love you."

Chloe grinned softly up at him and nodded, "I love you too," she said against his lips, kissing him once more.

He brushed his nose against hers, returning the kiss and then sliding his arm around her waist again, guiding her back toward the clocktower. "So when do you start at the Register?"

"Beginning of the month," she told him, wrapping both arms around him once more as she leaned against his side, "think you can make the move by then?"

"Won't be a problem," he assured her, kissing her forehead softly as they walked. "That gives us...four days for a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" She asked, arching her eyebrows, "now that's a concept, as long as there is no alcohol or magic involved."

"Agreed," Oliver said without hesitation, grinning a little. "So where would my _wife_ like to go?"

"You know," she smirked, "I just agreed to girlfriend last week, you gotta agree this is a pretty big jump," she said, unable to stop herself from smiling up at him.

"It is." He grinned a little more. "But I like it."

Chloe took a deep breath and smiled up at him, kissing his cheek, "well, Romeo, since it looks like you did all the hard work last night for actually getting it to happen, why don't you pick the honeymoon destination? Because to be perfectly honest with you, anywhere with a bed and where we don't get interrupted sounds good to me."

Oliver grinned. "Anywhere, huh?" He dipped his head and kissed her neck lightly.

"Four days and we have to fit in a cross-country move in there somehow," she said, shivering a little, "anywhere you want that will fit our limitations." Even as she spoke, she was having a hard time processing that she and Ollie were actually planning their _honeymoon_.

"Well, fortunately for us, all we have to do is hire movers." He kissed her there once more, leading her toward the entrance of the clock tower.

"I don't think a few boxes of clothing and computers require movers, Ollie, unless you're planning on packing up all of this apartment and taking it with us." She pointed out.

He grinned. "No, but it'll take them even less time and that means we have _more_ time." He opened the door for her and followed her toward the elevator.

"What do you want so much time for anyway?" She smirked, taking his hand as she made her way to the elevator and pulling him with her, "I mean, we'll just go upstairs and rest, right?"

He smirked. "Resting is the _last_ thing on my mind."

"You sure?" She asked, arching her eyebrows, "I mean, you did have a long day."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her a little. "We all did."

"Well, some of us are more used to prancing around in heels than others," she pointed out, trying her best not to smirk, "although, you did a surprisingly good job."

He reached out and tickled her lightly without responding.

Chloe laughed and squirmed a little, grinning, "you did look pretty amazing in all those feathers and make up, you know?"

"Well, as long _you_ thought I still looked amazing." He smirked, leaning in and kissing her.

"Hottest drag I've ever seen, and you have some moves," she said against his mouth, taking his bottom lip between her teeth for a second.

"Been paying attention," he murmured, sliding a hand into her hair.

"To _me_?" She asked, cocking her head, "I couldn't pull that off half as well as you did."

"Oh, Chloe." He shook his head a little, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You underestimate yourself so much." He brushed his nose against hers. "Luckily I don't."

"Luckily you don't," she agreed, smiling at him and sliding her arms around his neck as she stepped closer to him, "I am pretty damn lucky for that."

"Just returning the faith," he informed her. The elevator pulled to a stop and without warning, he knelt down and picked her up in his arms, grinning.

Chloe gasped and looked up at him, arching her eyebrows, "and now you're proving how much of a strong man you are?" She teased, smirking, "you should know by now I have absolutely no questions about your masculinity."

"No, no. This one is all about tradition," he informed her with a smile. "Carrying you over the threshold."

"Oh." She blinked, arching her eyebrows then grinning slowly as she shook her head, "really? You care about traditions?" She asked, not judging, just sincerely surprised.

"When it comes to the important stuff," he told her, carrying her into the suite and not putting her down as he moved toward the bedroom.

Her face softened and she watched him as he carried her down the hallway, "how do you think it even happened?" She asked quietly, watching him closely.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "But I'm willing to bet that I was the happiest groom in the world."

She held her breath as her chest tightened a little, searching his eyes, "think we'll ever remember it?"

Oliver carried her into the bedroom, laying her down gently on the large bed. "I don't know. But, if you want to do it all over, renew the vows...I'm more than happy to do so."

Chloe shifted on the bed but didn't unwrap her arms from around his neck, "no," she told him, still holding his gaze as she shook her head slightly, "it's done and we both survived it and if something went wrong, we'll never know. We can make whatever we want of it but it doesn't really matter either way. It's not about the wedding."

"It's about us," he agreed softly. "And loving one another." He gazed into her eyes, a soft smile on her face. "But for the record, I'd walk down an aisle with you a thousand times over."

Biting down on her bottom lip, she nodded a little, her eyes bright with tears once more as she cupped his cheek in one of her hands, "I know," she whispered.

"As long as you do," he whispered back, kissing her softly on the mouth.

She kissed him back then pulled back again, her heart beating fast as she looked at him, "we're really married?" She knew she had the certificate, but she wanted to confirm.

"We really are." He smiled, reaching down and lifting her hand up a little, tapping lightly on the ring.

"I know, Ollie," she said quietly, looking at the ring she still had on her hand, "but Clark had one..." she said quietly.

He nodded a little, watching her and kissing her palm lightly. "I know."

"I guess I'm just trying to make sure it's real," she whispered, brushing her thumb against his cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. "And we're married. And it's real."

"I love you," she breathed quietly, "we'll start over in Star City, together."

"I love the way you think," he murmured, kissing her.

Chloe kissed him back, still processing everything, part of her was scared of being married, of that making things go wrong again. But most of her was relieved that Oliver had just completely accepted not only their marital status but also changing his life with her completely without blinking. She knew there was a lot they still had to work through as far as what had happened the previous night and as far as what their new lives would be like, but that could all be figured out later, for now...

"Does that mean this is our first night together as husband and wife?" She asked, breaking the kiss and pulling back enough look up at him, eyes bright and a smile on her face.

"I believe it does, Mrs. Queen." He paused. "Or is it going to be Mrs. Sullivan-Queen?" He arched an eyebrow at her, grinning.

"Oh," she said, taking a deep breath then arching her eyebrows, "I suppose that's something else to think about," she told him, "but since I have been a lot of different things lately, I will keep the Sullivan and combine it with the Queen, that way I can be all of it at once."

"Chloe Anne Sullivan-Queen," he said, cocking his head and smiling. "Yeah. I like it."

Chloe held the breath at the name then grinned softly, arching her eyebrows, "Oliver Jonas Sullivan-Queen doesn't sound bad either," she told him, sliding her hands down his sides.

He chuckled lightly at that. "I think Chloe and Oliver make a great combination," he informed her, dipping his head and kissing her throat.

She shivered lightly and slid her hands inside his under shirt, smiling, "nice save," she said, cocking her head to look down at him, "can't really argue with you there."

Oliver groaned softly at the feel of her hands against his bare skin. "Didn't think so," he said with a smirk. "So what do you say we make this completely official?"

Chloe took a deep breath and held his gaze, grinning and arching her eyebrows, "this is a marriage I will gladly consummate."

He smiled down at her. "Good. I intend to spend the night consummating our marriage with you...over and over and over again," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered once more and slid her hands higher up his back, pulling her legs from under him and wrapping them around his hips, " _that_ sounds like a night to remember."

He smiled at that. "Just the first of many."

"Looking forward to every single one of them," she told him, brushing her nose against his before pulling a hand from his shirt and wrapping it around his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back without hesitation.

So was he.


End file.
